Love of the century (Spanish Version)
by Cici3388
Summary: Él era su mejor amiga, pero él había estado guardando secretos. En su búsqueda para obtener más información acerca de él, aprende mucho más sobre ella
1. Chapter 1

No era nada a hurtadillas a través del agujero en el suelo, una vez que Zoie distraído Botan por supuesto, concede no utilice siempre su perro a adaptarse a sus propósitos, pero acordaron que esto era necesario. Ella sólo tenía un verdadero amigo, en dos patas que es y había sólo descubrió recientemente que él no era quien dijo ser. Él consiguió su parte de la masticación hacia fuera, pero lejos de ella se hizo; ahora ella podía ver sólo lo era hasta cuando él desaparecería durante días. Todo el lugar parecido un páramo yermo, vio destellos de luces y la poca dispersión de demonios y fue como un sexto sentido que tenía, sentía que estaba todo, ella siempre a gusto como un niño consolado por el tacto de su peluche favorito. Al instante ella sacudió el pensamiento hacia fuera de su cabeza y se escondió detrás de unas rocas viendo a la distancia mientras hablaban entre sí. Ha visto corto que antes, él nunca habló una palabra a ella cuando intentaba introducir a sí misma que es por eso que ella no podía usar la palabra met. El que está en verde... sí que fue en la azotea del hospital cuando escuchó la noticia que sacudió su mundo, ella ha escuchado que su nombre era Yusuke... él era un buen chico. El azul en ella visto solamente una vez desde la distancia, desde donde estaba parecía inmadura y agresiva no es realmente el tipo de ella casualmente colgar hacia fuera con... Si por supuesto ella andaba con nadie más que a Shuichi. La fuerte punzada de traición le golpeó de nuevo y enojo inundó sus sentidos, entonces se pregunta si debe a encontrar una salida ahora. "¿Realmente vas a sentarme aquí todo el día y mirar o vas a ir allí?" ¿Y qué digo?" Zoie acolchado, sacudiendo el polvo de su piel antes de sentarse al lado de ella. Él estaba parado tres pies en los hombros y tenía grueso pelaje negro lo único que le impidió ser sólido siendo el pequeño diamante blanco en su frente. El collar azul oscuro repiqueteaban con las etiquetas adjuntas como rascó detrás de la cabeza. Esto era el amigo tenía literalmente toda su vida, la...

"¿Qué significa lo que dices?! No vienen todos de esta manera ser una enredadera, por lo que vive una vida diferente sin ti, lo. Qué es lo que más molesta, que es un demonio y escondieron de usted o que usted no entender?" Él le tenía allí, pero su fulgor imponente lo silenciado. "Te voy a contar lo que iré a romper el hielo, la mayoría de ellos me conoce de todos modos, pero necesito su permiso para hablar a los otros tres". Ella miró hacia atrás el grupo una mezcla de miedo y emoción pulg arrastrado "vistazo como esta; llegar a ser su verdadero yo." Con eso él paseaba sobre y la emoción le inundó. En el ojo público tenía que ser la buena niña de escuela, tranquila y Mansa. Ella era simplemente tan inteligente como Shuichi no podía sobresalir demasiado pero tuvo que guardar sus notas muy bien así que para permanecer fuera del radar. No tenía amigos; no era que no los quería pero ella sólo podría ser para escuela anodino y regado abajo durante horas y ella no se atreve nadie casa con ella. "Holy crap, ese perro está hablando! ¿Nadie escucha eso perro hablando?! Te juro si alguien punking nos yo soy ataques enfrenta en"! "Kuwabara calm down, yo conozco a este perro, que lo he visto en nuestra ciudad, infierno incluso corta clase conmigo para conseguir comida." Yusuke volantes cabeza de Zoies y colocan sus nervios. "Pero eso no responde a la pregunta; ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y por qué están hablando?" ¡Tal vez él se cayó a través del agujero por que pasamos y este lugar picos de inteligencia y le dio poderes que habla! "Si eso fuera remotamente cierto usted no hubiera sonado tan idiota cuando sugirió." "Sabe qué crías pequeñas, no me hagas bajar allí y romper la cabeza". "Chicos por favor, te lo aseguro que siempre pude hablar, solo que hablo sólo a quien permite que mi ama." "Señora, que es eso?"

"Lo que me quedaría." Era como ella había derretido lejos de las rocas, parecía una colegiala normal pero algo debajo era más... exótico. Fue aproximadamente 5'6 ' tal vez 125 libras en la mayoría y de la piel como chocolate con leche. Sus ojos marrones profundos y curiosos y su sonrisa pícara; era tanto como parecía que los muchachos desprevenidos pero lo que lento se mudó... líquido casi seductora sin siquiera intentarlo. Ellos no podían ayudar pero sentido algo más sobre ella... algo peligroso. ¿Tenía un amigo, un enemigo? No estaban seguros y fueron rápidamente en su guardia. ¿Qué es la materia Shuichi? Parece que has visto a un fantasma." Parecían aturdidos por un momento, pero sus ojos permanecieron en lo que ella sabía no admite que se sorprendió realmente lo siguió. "Kurama, ella habla con usted?" Yusuke le empujado tranquilamente "Oh si es cierto! No puedo muy bien los invito Shuichi, no con tus amigos aquí ahora ¿se puede? Sabes qué; Creo que se acaba los invito K cuando estamos haciendo trabajos como este será mucho más fácil para nosotros dos. Bien adelante K, Dile a tus nuevos compañeros quién soy yo para que nos podamos conocer correctamente."" Ella es mi mejor amigo". ¿Él suspiró con una media sonrisa, estaba él divertía en ella? ¿"El mejor amigo? Hmm muy específica elección de palabras; Me refiero a que nos hemos estado colgando juntos ya que estábamos en pañales, de hecho te puedo decir que fue de ellos primero. Ustedes tienen perdón, ves que nunca me dijo tenía un todo second life y como su mejor amigo se puede ver por qué me sorprende un poco". «Siera por favor, no tenemos tiempo para esto.» "sí, tenemos un montón de asnos demonio ir patada, así que si terminas llegamos a ponerse en marcha!" "Espera un minuto! Vine esta forma de ayudar!"

"La cosa es es una comida para esas criaturas cuando vuelven no tenemos tiempo para cuidar a los niños una tercera persona." Ella miró en furia como alejaba sin siquiera mirar atrás. Encontrar algún lugar seguro para esconderse, se volverá para usted. A menudo no le dejó leer sus pensamientos por supuesto tenía que cogerlas fuera antes de enviarlos a ella. Tú me conoces mejor que eso K. Sí... Tenía miedo de... En su propia mente era confirmación de que ella podría etiquetar a lo largo, pero algo se sentía mal. En lugar de la entrada los chicos habían pasado por que ella fue alrededor del lado. Encontró una ventana de unos veinte pies para arriba y tomó un minuto para pensar.

"Parece una subida decente, nada que no hacer en el gimnasio". "Pero ni siquiera sabes lo que es lo que podría ser esperando allí arriba". "Es verdad, pero recuerda Zoie, si todo el mundo se centra en la fiesta en la puerta..." "Crash a través de la ventana trasera." Rió entre dientes como ella había atado a su cabello oscuro en una cola de caballo y comenzó a escalar la pared rugosa lentamente buscando asideros como ella fue. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella llegó a la ventana, ella estaba en forma y todos los músculos a punto lo que quería. Ella fácilmente hecha pivotar sus piernas alrededor y saltó al suelo. Ella dejó escapar un silbido agudo y Zoie limita a través de la ventana sin esfuerzo. Era oscuro, pero más preocupante, era tranquilo. "Hueles eso?"

"Sí." Una figura vino a ellos con la velocidad de la luz casi cortar la garganta con sus garras. Ella esquivó ella agarró el pelo en la parte posterior de su cabeza y con un tirón hizo pivotar sobre sus hombros, Zoie tenía un brazo, sacudiendo sin piedad, ella estranguló el ser. Le echó a un lado y saltó lejos antes de que él podría atacar de nuevo. Ella estaba parado en las sombras esta vez como el demonio lascivamente en ella con colmillos de goteo. No tenía ningún miedo, de hecho era lo que quería. "Hace ya mucho tiempo tuve un gusto ser humano, el pensamiento de tu sangre en mi lengua me hace la boca agua". «Eres muy hambriento ¿no?» Era su voz, sino eco dentro de la cabeza de bestias que lo creo que simplemente estaba hablando. "Sí... venir aquí y me deja usted rasgar a aparte niña humana".

"Hmm, no, no lo creo. Pero vienes aquí cerca de mí." La bestia no podía dejar de reír en la audacia que se trataría de un simple humano le mando pero aún sus pies moviendo menos. ¿Qué es esto?!" "Shhh... tranquila, no más gritos, no más dolor, no más comer, no otra vez..." ella cantó en un tono suave un bajo sonido hipnótico que había fascinado al demonio. En las sombras oscuras brillaban dos ojos azules perforante y la bestia sabía entonces justo lo que estaba sucediendo. Trasladó hacia ella sin su consentimiento, no se puede golpear o dar vuelta lejos, nada pero la misteriosa sintonía de la canción de las niñas como esos ojos amenazantes leer cada pulgada de su alma. "Hay jugar con él, podría estar en problemas."

"Pero nunca llego a jugar..." Ella dijo en un tono seductor chirrido, la bestia extasiada pero aún, se pregunta acerca de donde había salido mal. "Llegar a las rodillas." El demonio cumplió lloriqueando su incredulidad y miedo. "Esto no puede ser... eres sólo un humano!" Ella cerró la brecha entre ambos a inclinarse y mirar a los ojos una vez final, una sonrisa sádicamente satisfacción en su rostro. "Lo siento querido, pero tu sólo mitad derecha. Ahora matar a ti mismo". Ella volvió su espalda y corrió junto con Zoie en sus talones el sonido de un cuello de ajuste en el fondo la esperanza de que su juego no le costó a sus nuevas amigas sus vidas.


	2. Chapter 2

"No sentí de esa manera en tan largo tiempo; por una vez yo controlaba la situación, que alguien tenía a mis pies rastrera para su vida, nunca me sentí tan vivo!" "Sí pero usted sabe que siempre puede confiar en su capacidad, todavía están aprendiendo como usarlo y lo que si era demasiado fuerte para sucumbir?" "Entonces nos habría tenido que matarlo con desnudo entregó, nada que no hemos hecho antes." "Eso fue una vez y apenas conseguimos salir de allí vivo". "Así que tenía que hacer algo, yo no iba a dejar..." el trágico golpe golpeó otra vez, ella brilló detrás a la vez otra criatura que se aventuraban en sus vidas para hacer una comida fuera de ellos, fue pero a pocas cuadras de casa de Shuichi y de Shiori y tenía que protegerlos. Ella luchó duro y resultó herida mucho, pero ella guardar su mejor amiga y su madre. Ella había siempre vio como su protector, como intercambio por aceptar un mitad demonio como amigo haría lo que tomó para mantener a él y la mujer para ser una segunda madre a salvo. Sin embargo la memoria sólo llevó a la realización que la criatura era aventurarse a esa dirección sin razón y aún más posible que una vez ella pensó que era un muchacho humano frágil podría Has destruido al demonio mucho más fácilmente que ella. ¿Cuántas veces más él dejó creer que ella era útil?

"Hey... no que te conozco y vivienda en el pasado es lo que mejor sabe hacer. Volverá loco a ti mismo si escoge en cada momento con un peine de dientes fino." "Ya estoy loca Zoie". Fue entonces que oyó sus voces en la distancia, ella no sabía que andaban no podría haber sido diez minutos, pero se sentía como unos pocos segundos, ella odiaba cuando eso sucedió. ¿"Hey chicos oyes? Creo que tenemos compañía otra vez!" Por supuesto, eran mucho más conscientes que las personas normales, hacer furtivamente para arriba en ellos no sería prudente. "Sólo nosotros!" ella gritó y pasearse la distancia restante para volver a unir el grupo. Sólo conoció a sus ojos por un momento y todavía leer tanto, estaba encantado de que ella estaba a salvo. ¿Por qué fue que podía calmarla inmediatamente y aún remover tanta ansiedad al mismo tiempo? "Espera, cómo en casi consiguió aplastado intentando entrar en la única entrada." Sus ojos miró lejos detrás de ellos en la pared que casi sellado su destino mientras que ella estaba jugando alrededor y una puñalada de la culpabilidad se unió a su ya atribulada conciencia. "Infiltró en una ventana en la parte del castillo; sabíamos si su enfoque sería que chicos de la puerta entonces no notamos. Pero si lo hubiera sabido te habría estado en tanto peligro, que no habría tardado tanto... Lo siento."

"Aw no se preocupe usted, una linda dama como usted no necesita preocuparse. Los hombres sabemos cómo cuidar de nosotros mismos". El uno llamado Kuwabara tomó sus manos en su como miró profundamente a los ojos y ella no podía dejar de ser curioso... así como un poco disgustado. Ella miró hacia atrás y empezó a leer sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar un recuerdo decirle que ella lo había visto. Y entonces la encontró. En un ataque de ira que ella voltea sobre su espalda y con ambas manos sobre su garganta se arrodilló sobre su pecho. "You! ¡Has intentado matar a Kita! ¡No te"! "Que... ¿qué estas hablando?!"" Hey lo dejó ir!" "Creo que... Compuesto de Genkai, hace aproximadamente seis meses que llegó a través de un lobo, era marrón con manchas gris y un ojo azul piensa!" En pocos momentos ella había recibido su respuesta y estaba parado. ¿"El infierno lo sobre? ¿Por qué usted a echarlo abajo como que iban a matarlo y luego lo dejó ir?!" Gees... Realmente no soy bueno en lo que hace amigos. Ella restó su falda y llegó por mano de Kuwabara que tímidamente. Ahora todos los ojos estaban sobre ella, confundida y un poco molesto. "Tengo una manada de lobos, planteé la mayoría de ellos de cachorros en compuesto de maestro Genkai. Ella había dicho que ella importaba que permanecen todo el tiempo que ella nunca tuvo que preocuparse de los visitantes ha! Umm, de todas maneras durante ese torneo tuvo uno de ellos... Kita, habían resultado heridos. Recuerdo haber visto Kuwabara allí pero resulta que él había ayudado a él, no le dolía. Siento que te acusa."

"Espere, ¿cómo sabes eso?" "Puedo leer tus recuerdos, es como ser un telépata solamente también los veo como haces. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es hacer una pregunta y una persona que piensa a que relacionados con la memoria incluso si planeaba mentir no mienten a la información almacenada en nuestra propia mente. Te vi tirar de Kita de la trampa antes de salir corriendo. " "La consideran un detector de mentiras a pie, podría intentar mentir pero a menos que usted sabía anticipadamente qué información estaba aún buscando no podría nunca sabes qué no pensar". Zoie explicó mucho mejor en su opinión y sintió la ansiedad arrastramiento detrás pulg. ella no deje ver lo débil se sentía. Ella sostuvo su cabeza alta, dominante y confidente y sonrió de satisfacción. "Así que de todos modos, que nosotros debemos empezar, escucho hay enemigos a luchar?" "Los cuatro San bestias para ser exactos y esto no es un viaje, no voy a perder mi tiempo tratando de salvar una chica desgraciada de una muerte segura."

"Hiei ella puede sostener su propia, te aseguro que incluso puede ser de ayuda." Fue la segunda vez que le había reconocido desde que ella llegó aquí. ¿Ella comenzó a preguntarse si él estaba avergonzado de ella, era él avergonzado que ella allí? Empezaron a andar de nuevo sin otra palabra y ella dejó detrás del resbalón a caminar junto a él. ¿Parecía diferente, su energía se sentía diferente y sin embargo ella sabía no había cambiado mucho de cualquier otro día, podría ser que confía en lo mucho que ella deja la fachada de todos estos años? ¿Por qué ella no sentido? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por gruñir fuerte y una puerta a su derecha. Mientras caminaban en contempló a la bestia de piedra y sintió escalofríos sigilosamente su espina dorsal.

"Voy a pelear con le." Igualmente fue había sorprendido como los demás pero celebró su lengua. Esto es todo; Finalmente permitirá ver sólo lo que es que lo puede hacer. Vio con asombro como realizó su ataque rápido cómo era y su percepción. "Zoie, ser directamente conmigo, ¿sabía usted que podría hacer esto?" "Bien, yo sabía que no era normal". "Y no me dices?!" ¿"Lo que habría hecho? Obviamente no quería que sepas y fue feliz para que pueda ser su guardia de cuerpo pequeño. Si supieras lo habría hecho una diferencia?" "Por supuesto que tendría! No me hubiera sentido tan sola..."

"Pero no solo, es el punto. Te estoy diciendo, la deja pasar o consumirá." Pensaba volver a un tiempo cuando estaban más jóvenes, que fueron subiendo en el gimnasio de la selva ya que las madres charlaban en la distancia. "Dime Shuichi, ¿alguna vez me mientes?" "¿Por qué le preguntarías a una pregunta así?" "Porque no me gustan a los mentirosos y a saber si eres"! "Bueno... He mentí a usted todavía?" "Bueno, no, no tiene por qué preguntaba." "Nunca mienten a usted". "Está bien, entonces ¿tienes miedo de mí?" ella recordó cómo él la miró entonces, ésos verde suave ojos tan confuso y sin embargo tan sabio, incluso en seis. "¿Por qué daría miedo?" "Debido a lo que soy, ¿no tienes miedo ¿te lastimo?"

"Amigos no lastima a sus amigos, así que si alguna vez me daño entonces significaría que no somos amigos de derecha?" "Creo que eso es cierto". "¿Usted alguna vez lastimarme, a propósito por supuesto?" "No nunca". "Esa es tu respuesta, no puedo ser tu amigo si tengo miedo de ti y no sería mi amigo si se va a lastimarme. Puesto que ninguno de nosotros quiere hacer bien entonces no tenemos nada que preocuparse. " Se sentaron juntos en la parte superior y ella nunca borraría su sonrisa de su memoria como puso su mente en la facilidad. "Best friends forever?" "Y nunca". Ella encajó a presión detrás y como terminó la lucha. Maldita sea, no otra vez. Ella corrió más a todo el mundo otra cosa y se encontró fue herido que le envió en un leve pánico que ella se negó a mostrar en el exterior. Pero seguía siendo una cosa, ella sentía mucho conflicto y más que se agregó a su conciencia, más atrapado se sentía que tenía que hablar con él pero la pregunta era cómo.

Continuaron a pie, pasando de la cámara de la piedra bestia y ella una vez más dejó resbalón junto a él, la cercanía de él le facilitó todo el silencio atormentado ¿lo que ella debía decir? "Si realmente me dejas echar un vistazo." Él la miró sorprendido casi y otra vez sintió culpa. ¿Realmente piensa que ella dejó de cuidar porque estaba enojado con él? "No... va a estar bien, tengo hierbas que pueden ayudar en la curación". "Oh... Hey, K? " ¿"Sí"? "¿Por qué no simplemente me dices? Yo habría guardado su secreto como mantienes mina. Habría ayudado a con todas estas cosas. No entiendo por qué para nuestra vida entera mantiene esto de mí." "Hola mi nombre es Shuichi Minamino, tengo el espíritu de un zorro demonio dentro de mí, quiero compartir una caja de jugo?" Se rió entre dientes en el.

«Bien puedo ver pero siento que no confías en mí, como yo no era lo suficientemente buena para llevar tu secreto ¿sabes?» El grupo se detuvo para descansar y los dos sentado contra una pared de distancia de los demás. "Sé que se sintió traicionada, siento le hizo sentir de esa manera. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir inadecuada; Sólo quería protegerte." "¡Me protege?" "Este es un estilo de vida que es un poco nuevo, pero se puede ver que no es sin sus peligros. No quiero ser parte de eso, quería que llevar una vida algo normal". "¿Has olvidado quién soy yo? Me esfuerzo para único. " "De hecho puedes hacerlo. Soy Siera lo siento, puede usted perdonarme?"

"Ya tengo, he echado esto." Ella reclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro como él trabajó para parchar su herida. Habían sido meses puesto que ella tenía una conversación que no terminó con su gritándole a él. A veces pregunta por qué fue a él con ella. Los amigos que había hecho parecían especiales, tal vez ella podría utilizar esta experiencia para intentar conocerlas así. ella sabía lo profundo era posesivo de él, territorial para ser exactos y ella sabía que si ella fuera a ser su mejor amigo para siempre entonces era vital que ella Afloje su control sobre él.

"Le dije a su madre que sería en la presentación de Microbiología que nuestro profesor está dando en el siguiente pueblo. Que va a estar pasando para los próximos días, pensé que iba a comprar algo de tiempo". "Agradezco". Se sentaron en silencio por un largo momento y dejó sus temores de arrastrarse hacia atrás. "Best friends forever?" Él siempre supo levantar sus ánimos. "Y nunca".


	3. Chapter 3

3

Se sentó en silencio, ella descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro, tomando el aroma de él como de sus temores anteriores se desvaneció. Ella aparece a los demás hablar y discuten entre sí y se preguntaba si eran el tipo de personas podría ser amigos con. Que entender y aceptar lo que era; no tiene que fingir ser una colegiala poco Mansa. Ella ella misma podría ser igual de Zoie dijo; pero la pregunta era ¿les gusta a eso? "¿Crees que me gustará?" "Incluso no te conocen, no puede hacer ninguna conclusión hasta que se introduce a sí mismo." "Piensan que soy un débil niña, escucho; Cómo se atreven ellos."

«Siera; te comportas mejor a ti mismo. No tiene nada que demostrar a nadie; Sólo que conocerte por quien eres." "Bueno..." K suspiró, él conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ella iba a hacer exactamente lo contrario. Pero ella decidió ser sutil; ella comenzaría tranquilamente y subir cada cierto tiempo y ver que le cave en primera. Resulta que sería Hiei. "¿Apague esa basura infernal antes de el silencio te permanentemente?" ¿"También conoces? Me preguntaba donde provenía esa música, no pude escuchar que yo pensar y no recuerdo alguien traer un sistema de sonido todo en sus bolsillos." Kuwabara intentaron limpiarle las orejas como si resolvería el problema; fue una vez de sus canciones preferidas, ella no vio lo que estaba mal. Tal vez les gustaba hip-hop. Ella podía oír K suspiro como miraba ella en agitación suave como ella sólo miraba hacia atrás y sonrió.

"Eso es exactamente lo que yo pensaba, así que tienes un estéreo empujó hasta donde no brilla el sol o no es humanos". "You got me! ¿No te gusta? Es una de mis canciones favoritas, o tal vez su más de un grupo clásico. " Ella cambió hasta Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven, y de sus muecas no estaba bien tampoco. "Estoy avisando a chica; no me dan una razón para cortar la garganta!" Estaba cepillado fuera de la falda como ella caminó adelante sonriendo todavía. "¿Qué es la materia Hiei, no quieres un poco de música? ¿O es que no puede controlar lo que está jugando en tu propia mente? ¿Un poco clásica de la ira te o es la falta de control sobre sus propios pensamientos lo que se tan disparado? " Hiei sacó su espada y se lanzó pero en un instante se encontró en un vasto campo cubierto de nieve. Podía sentir el viento azotando su rostro y el crujido de la nieve bajo sus pies. Lo que irrita la chica sonrió, satisfecho.

"Donde me llevas niña!?" "En primer lugar tengo un nombre, de la Siera y cuando usted hablarme me llaman por él. Y en ninguna parte, sólo quería llegar a conocerle, jugar un poco." Sus ojos se volvió de un profundo marrón a un helado azul como ella miró profundamente en su; ella se acercó lentamente, casi amenazadora pero no quiere a la huelga, sus manos se movió muy bien, pero él no podía swing su espada lo que en el infierno estaba sucediendo? "Ver... dolor, ira... tanta ira. Veo la necesidad de ser autosuficientes; Puedo relacionar a que usted mantenga todos a una distancia porque no quieres quedarte en un solo lugar."

"Humph, muy perceptiva, pero no tengo tiempo para un poco dos adivino ahora libérame!" — ¿Pero no vas a decirme de ella? "Su que?!" Ella sabía que lo tenía ahora. "Gee no sé, ella ha estado buscando, o tal vez su que abandonado, o ella que te amaba pero nunca tuviste la oportunidad de amar nuevamente? Quizás podemos empezar con ella que le implante." "Te callas la boca! Usted no sabe nada!"

"Sé que estás lastimando, buscando un propósito; pregunta por qué es tan difícil aceptar que. Pero sabes por qué, está dañado, mal, repugnante y sanguinario, todo lo que tocas destruir y así que es mejor que estar solo. No para mantenerlos seguro, pero por su propio bien, no quiero traer a alguien modo que pudieran ver cuán mal que estás y gire a la cola. Usted sólo puede tener abandono y destierro tantas veces antes te conduce completamente loca. Pero entonces tal vez es tu destino, estar solo, ser odiado y desechado; Me refiero a si la aldea entera lo creyó entonces debe ser verdadero derecho." Él no podía tomar ya tomó todo lo que tenía a arremeter a ella y hacer pivotar su espada en su garganta. Veía la sangre derramaré su pecho y mancha la blanca nieve, pero todavía sonreía.

"Consigo Hiei, estás enojado no por lo que he dicho sino porque es lo mismo dices a ti mismo. Sé lo que es sentirse abandonado, sentirse no deseados. Pero una cosa que usted debe darse cuenta de que el odio solo te mantendrá preso, pronto encontrará su propio camino, lejos de la ira puede verdaderamente libre". "Hiei lo que estás haciendo?!" Yusuke gritó a través del cuarto como Hiei fijamente con los ojos abiertos y jadeante. Rápidamente apoyó lejos de ella, más perturbado del reciente evento que estuvo siempre dispuesto a dejar. Él juró que él la mató, sintió su sangre salpique. ¿Intrincado fue su pequeño juego de la mente? "Kurama, Te importaría decirme cuanto tiempo a pasado?" Él sabía lo que quería decir, cuánto tiempo ha ella lo tenía en su mano.

"Sólo había sido unos pocos segundos". Estaba aturdido por un momento, ella estaba allí y sonrió astutamente como ella tiró su espada forrada por detrás de la espalda y lanzó a él. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que no podía moverse o le golpea porque ella había desarmado lo largo antes de que incluso había comenzado. La muerte era sólo una parte de su juego, ella siempre había estado en control; y preferiría morir que admitirlo pero le asustó. "Whoa, vi todo y nunca le vi tomo, que es realmente extraño". "si todo lo hizo fue tararear alguna melodía extraña y vino en ella como se va a huelga le. Cuándo ella tomó su espada?"

"Hiei, ¿qué hacer?" Por qué Kurama sonido tan injuriosas hacia ella, ella sólo tenía un poco de diversión. Ella puckered su labio inferior y ladeó la cabeza como le pidió en tono de bromas. "Sí Hiei, ¿qué hago?" Él sopló como él dio vuelta lejos. Ella estableció su lugar, ella sería maldita si le consideraban un debilucho, era duro como el resto de ellos y ella les haría entender. "Pues bien, eso fue bastante raro pero todavía no entiendo a que o realmente lo que eres". "Mi nombre es Siera Mitsiku asistir a la escuela con... K. hemos sido besties para siempre como recuerdo. Yo no comer a la gente o destruir trozo, acabo de ir a la escuela y pasar las clases como una niña buena, excepto cuando de vez en cuando ocurren a través de un demonio que quiere jugar o supuesto." "Estoy seguro que hace tus padres muy orgullosos".

"Hmm, bueno no sé ya que han sido muertos desde que tenía siete." Abrió entonces la boca, ella se sorprendió a sí misma, había dicho a nadie pero Shuichi conocía. "Aw hombre, siento realmente; Me imagino lo difícil debe ser. Ha sido mi sis y yo por un tiempo ahora y no es fácil en cualquiera de los dos en todo." "sí... bueno es sólo me y Zoie supuesto." "¿Cómo murieron?" unos horribles flasheado voló a través de los ojos que casi le condujeron en uno de sus delirios infame pero esta vez ella quiso a sí misma para mantener juntos, ella finalmente fue haciendo amigos. "Ahí... fue un terremoto; nuestro edificio se derrumbó." Zoie había empujado su mano y comenzó a él, tratando desesperadamente de mantener su aliento constante del movimiento.

"Bueno está bien, ahora nos tienes. Y debe ser bastante valiente para sobrevivir todo por ti mismo durante años, por lo que cabrá a la derecha en. " "Bien no todas por mí tuve Shuichi..." ella sentía su resbalón de la mano en ella y de sus destellos terminadas. Ella suspiró y miró hacia atrás a quien la miró con ojos dudan. Sabía cuán duro fue. "Oh veo lo que está sucediendo aquí ha ha, no es de extrañar era tan irritables Kurama estaba luchando contra demonios detrás de su espalda". Chortled Kuwabara y Yusuke sonrió como ella sentía la combinación de indignación y vergüenza. "¿Qué estas hablando?" "Quiero decir vamos es obvio, veo en su energía espiritual, en cualquier momento es dentro de los treinta pies de usted cambia, llega a ser más tranquilo o algo. Es evidente que está en amor con él!" La rabia era demasiado para ella como ella lo agarró por el cuello y lo golpeó contra la pared, Yusuke se trasladó a agarrarla pero se echó hacia atrás.

"Recuperarlo, tome derecha trasera ahora usted no saber lo que usted está hablando sobre!" "Bien lo siento llevarlo hacia atrás, fue un error no lo digo. Yo solo estaba bromeando nada Haz trabajado hasta más! " Ella le lanzó y cayó de rodillas tos. Damn tanto para hacer amigos fui y todo el mundo había cabreado. "Chicos tienes que le perdone, ella puede ser una verdadera puta a veces". Kurama se reía y parecía aliviar la tensión. "Si tienes suerte que ella no rasgar su cara. Pero lo que casi enojado usted probablemente tomó piedad en usted! ¿Qué es mal va a dejar que una niña te intimidan? "Mira no pegué a las niñas que no lo hace un hombre; no hacerla más fuerte que yo!"

"Kuwabara..." ella estranguló mientras ella miraba lejos, cuantas veces ella tiene que pedir perdón en un día? "Lo consigo, sobrepasado, lo siento." Obviamente no quiere hablar de ello, y aunque fuera cierto, no quería saber. No significo ningún daño, amigos tienen desacuerdos, pero no dejan que arruinan la relación, usted y yo somos todavía frescos. No estaba enojado con ella e incluso usó sus propios pensamientos para comunicarlo saben ella lea. Sintió una sensación tan cálida en su pecho desde su sinceridad que ella saltó hacia adelante, lo abraza con gusto. Después de unos momentos se había convertido en demasiado torpe y ella encontró bofetadas le. "Eres realmente una persona agradable; Me gustas." Ella pasearse a todos dejando un poco aturdido silencio. ¡Tu amigo es un poco loco!

"Es solo que no solía ser natural cerca a los demás; realmente sólo ella no sabe cómo actuar. Una vez que ella deja la Guardia abajo ella será mucho mejor. Ella puede ser tenaces, impulsivo, errático y agresivo pero es leal sin sombra de duda y muy protector de los que ella cuida. Encontrará su enemistarse ahora pero ella es cuando gustas, ella no es alguien que desea ser en el lado equivocado de marca mis palabras." «sí acerca de que, por qué llamarla puta, pensé que de seguro iba a perforarlo siguiente o algo». "Sólo un poco en broma, verás pronto lo suficiente por qué no es recomendable meterse con la hija de Korrin". ¿"Korrin? Ha, figuras." "Conoces su Hiei?"

"He escuchado bastantes historias, solían llamarla la bruja sirena, el devorador de hombre o simplemente la hechicera. Ella toma la forma de una pantera negra y permanecer oculta a la vista hasta que ella reunieron información que necesitaba para hacer su próximo ladrón y matar. Escuché que era un bandido volver en el día, funcionó con una muchedumbre infame si puedo añadir. Ella no era nadie para meterse con cualquiera, algunos decían que ella podría detener el corazón de un hombre con una mirada y un ejército a su Cuba de tintura y llamada con el sonido de su voz". "Eso suena... intensa."

"Bah no ella bien ahora, bastante irónico que obtiene machacada por un edificio cuando una vez ella podría destruir ciudades enteras en pocos minutos. Le pregunto si Korrin la hechicera era realmente las historias o hay algo de su historia." Hiei guardó en sin otra palabra, dejando a Yusuke y Kuwabara confundido e intrigado en la extraña chica nueva sin saberlo dejaron a su grupo.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok mira, no estoy diciendo que no es una buena persona, estoy seguro de que en algún lugar en su mente ella es impresionante. Pero tienes que admitir que la chica es un loon." Los chicos caminados en sensación en el borde sobre su reciente encuentran con Siera. Último que habían visto de ella ella tuvo a lo largo y no estaba tomando su tiempo en averiguar sobre ella. "Mira Kurama, dos han sido amigos que todo tu vida derecha"? "Sí." "Entonces Dime ¿cuál es su oferta? Un minuto ella todo tranquilo y ella es todo alegre y el siguiente que este extraño me da frío en mi espina dorsal. Ella es alguien que puede confiar, o tenemos que luchar contra le demasiado?" Zoie y Kurama miraron no está seguro donde comenzar.

"Es digno de confianza, ella puede enemistarse pero ella no significa ningún daño real. Ella es la chica más leal, bondadosos y apasionada que he conocido en este mundo. Sólo tienes que darle su tiempo para ajustar, usted es nuevo en ella, así y ella no sabe muy cómo ser ella misma alrededor de extraños." "¿Se te olvidó, la chica es bastante aficionada a sus juegos de la mente, ¿cómo sabes que simplemente no está engañándolo? Ella habría tomado mi espada y mató a todos con ninguno el más sabio y sin embargo están diciendo me ponga mi confianza en ella?"

"Sí es, porque Piénsalo; ella tomó su espada y tomó su mente a donde estaba ella queria, probablemente a la parrilla para sus puntos débiles tiene que reaccionar a tiempo para hacerle saber que había como unos tanto control sobre toda la situación como una mosca cuando está atascado en una lengua de las ranas. Si quería realmente causa daño, entonces ¿por qué no ella mientras estabas inconsciente de su capacidad? ¿Por qué ella le daría la mano superior en saber más sobre ella, si realmente quería ¿en?" Hiei no contesto pero simplemente veía a enojado que le hicieron vulnerable por un half-breed. «Y Kuwabara, ella ha demostrado que ella podría patear el culo sin mucho esfuerzo, no una vez sino dos veces. Si realmente quería hacerte daño, ella habría hecho, no tiene ni siquiera un rasguño.

"Bueno, sí que es verdad, supongo. Y bueno ella no es más fuerte que yo está bien, no pelees con las niñas que no está bien! Perdón por ser un hombre". "Derecho de... Déjenme decirles algo acerca de ella, vas a mear le un día y ya cualquiera puede hombre u hombre encima y defenderse porque cuando ella golpea de sus zapatos no quiero que me mires como un maniquí pensar que voy a hacer algo sobre ello ya que será la segunda vez que te pareces a una puta." Yusuke no molestaba para atenuar su carcajada. Y ¿qué es lo que haces de todos modos? No es que me importa, sólo creo que es raro que un mestizo se reduciría a escuchar en más de un perro infernal. "

"Un hellhound?! Se parece a un perro normal a mí!" "Sí, porque todos los perros hablan, sólo tienes que saber la contraseña para poder abrir." Kuwabara murmuró bajo su aliento, una vez más hecha para parecer un tonto. "Los padres más humanos que a sus niños un cachorro para el entretenimiento o incluso para ser un compañero. Korrin me ser su tutor asignado. Utiliza sangre de Siera y llevado a cabo a algún tipo de ritual de atar me. Es como un contrato que está incrustado en mi alma; Nunca puedo dejar su lado, nunca puedo hacer daño le y la única manera de romper el lazo es si muero". "Así que lo que estás diciendo es que eres una especie de esclava niñera?"

"Yo personalmente no la llama He visto sobre ella desde que era un niño. Ella me mima realmente, puedo manejar toda la comida engorda, largas caminatas, gran cepillados y los abrazos no malas tampoco. Ella respeta mi opinión y valores mi palabra; como no soy un animal doméstico o un esclavo pero un consejero y un amigo. Sé puede ser un poco mucho, pero ella es una chica buena. Sé en mi corazón que me ama como le hago". "Pero aún así, entre lo que sucedió con Hiei y Justin le dio Kuwabara, me gustaría conocer más de las largas caminatas y frota el vientre". Zoie sonrió y miró por el pasillo largo oscuro antes de continuar.

"Su madre es Korrin como he dicho antes. Korrin tenía muchas habilidades pero todos en su mayoría se centran en la mente. Control de la mente, es controlar el individuo. Ella podría invocar demonios de formas y tamaños con el sonido de su voz, pero aquellos que fueron desafortunados y débil suficientemente para darse cuenta de lo no necesita escucharlo incluso para sucumbir. Ella tiene una combinación de habilidades telepáticas y telequinéticas que ella ha dominado durante siglos por supuesto su hija heredó esas habilidades pero ella no está en cualquier lugar tan avanzada como su madre, pero todavía pudo arrojar Yusuke a un lado como un error sin mucho ¿pensó y llevó a Hiei que supongo que no era su lugar feliz y si es un novato con este tipo de energía puede envuelven su mente alrededor de lo que su madre podía hacer? Ella podría esclavizar cada demonio que había si quería pero no le gustaba jugar a bandidos. Supongo que suprimir a sí misma la hacía sentirse viva, el pensamiento de ser atrapado emocionado le."

"Pero estoy perdiendo, esa chica tiene tanto poder y no una idea clara de cómo usarlo, es como poner seis años detrás del volante de un coche de los deportes". ¡Has dicho todo eso y nada de eso me tranquilizó que no iba a matarnos! "Porque para entender que tienes que saber; por encima de todo es fiel y bueno de corazón. " "Tome este, Kurama conocía maldito cerca toda su vida pero mantener este gran secreto de ella. Fue herido, traicionado, se sintió usado e inadecuada. Y esas son cosas que una persona sabia nunca le haría sentir." Zoie miró a Kurama que reía nerviosamente. "Pero, y apuesto mi vida, esa chica raja la garganta de nadie antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de siquiera pensar en lastimarlo. El punto es que ella es una buena persona, sólo confundida. Ella es un huérfano femenino adolescente mitad demonio, y una vez que envolver su mente alrededor de eso sientes por ella. Y para mí también porque tengo que lidiar con su culo loco. "

"Supongo que tiene sentido que quiero decir que ella estaba tan emocionada que no estaba enojado con ella, como ella quería que seamos amigas pero al mismo tiempo ella no quiere estar subordinado a nadie". "Ah sí... es sólo una parte de su personalidad, nada que ver con su mamá en todo. Korrin era un tipo solitario que dependía de ella y si sirvió su propósito, tuvo compatriotas para servir a su propósito para ella. ¿Siera? No, ella anhela compañía, le encanta interactuar, pero tiene que ser el número uno. Ella quiere ser el alfa siempre y pondrá a todos en el lugar pertenecen, que deduzco que por eso ella en mal estado con Hiei, ella quería que se sepa ella no era alguien para jugar con. " "Pero por qué sería meterse con él y no nos parece algo injusta ella no escoge a alguien su propio tamaño."

"Tal vez no aprenda a este imbécil, pero la regla número una en intimidación es para sacar el retador más grande". "Oh me aparece, como saca el líder del anillo y los lacayos seguir." "O huir como bebés... Hey espera, está diciendo que somos un par de compinches?!" "Bien yo no estaba bromeando cuando dije Kurama y estuviera cuidado de niños; parece que incluso ella sabía la verdad." Se detuvieron cuando el sonido del susurro empieza a convertirse en la más fuerte. Ella había subido hacia arriba de la pared de treinta pies y sobre una repisa estrecha, caminando como sin rumbo como un gato como si simplemente esperando coger para arriba.

"Ya era hora, estaba aburrirse." Ella saltó de la altura del escalonamiento con facilidad con sus zapatos en su mano. En el exterior era tranquilo y fresco, pero profundo hacia abajo de ella estaba asustado. "Escucha... Kuwabara, hay algo sobre usted... y esto me parece un poco raro pero. " "Usted quiere proclamar tu amor por mí?" "uhhh... Nº quiero hacerte parte de mi manada. " "Oh es algunos tipo iniciación?" "Bien especie de es tipo de un enlace de lo de la sangre. Como una vez que bond se forman parte de la manada, incluso en desacuerdos o incluso caerse salidas vamos a estar conectados." Ella nerviosamente mientras ella lo miraba. Ella había erróneamente lo había agredido más de una vez cuando él había sido nada pero bueno a ella, que había visto la bondad en él y le tocó, ella no dejó la oportunidad de tener a alguien como él ser un resbalón verdadero amigo.

"No voy a tomar algo soy yo?" "No, sólo... primero quieres ser mi amigo, necesito una respuesta honesta." — ¿Pero no ya tienes la respuesta cuando me preguntaste? Ella sonrió en eso. "Dame tu mano", utilizó su pulgar para poner un pequeño corte en la palma de su mano y lo sentía lo mismo a sus propias antes de sacudarir su mano ambos una sensación de hormigueo y luego ella dejar ir. Kuwabara miró su mano en la confusión. "Hey ¿qué es eso?!" En lugar de la herida una cicatriz en forma de un escudo estaba colocada en medio de su mano. "El escudo... interesante, pensé que tanto." "¿Qué significa?" "No estoy seguro, pero un escudo significa protección, significa que debo sentir segura contigo". "Usted puede siempre sentirse seguro conmigo." "Sólo dejar, no está sucediendo". Miró a los otros y sonrió como conoció a ojos de Kurama, hizo hoy un amigo y estaba orgulloso de ella.

"Sólo hice esto con otra persona." Ella mantuvo al lado de su mano y les mostró un extraño símbolo. "En la cultura China hay esta creencia que todo se resuelve con un opuesto complementario. Yin y yang, positivo y negativo, luz y oscuridad etcetera. Tengo oscuro femenino, yin y enriquecedor etcetera. " Ella se alejó sin ninguna explicación más, y los demás caminaron en. Kurama le vi marcharse con una sonrisa. Recordó vívidamente el momento en que habían hecho lo mismo, estaban en la parte de las barras de mono fue tal un día soleado entonces. "Puesto que ninguno de nosotros desea hacer cualquiera que no tenemos nada que preocuparse." Lo que ella le sonreía era infecciosa, sabía incluso entonces que le nunca le dolía y a su vez confiaba en ella plenamente el hecho de que ella tenía miedo de que no era risible.

"Dame tu mano". Él le dio a ella sin dudarlo y llevó a cabo en ella por varios momentos que ella estaba teniendo dudas. "Best friends forever?" "Y nunca". Ella cortó su propia mano y una pequeña cantidad de sangre que se agruparon en su palma. Escuché a mi madre hablar de esto antes, se llama Unión de sangre, mezclamos nuestra sangre y nosotros estamos obligados para siempre. Pero tienes que estar dispuesto. " ¿Recordó el nudo que sentía en su estómago, lo que hizo esto realmente quiere decir, que luego sabría todo? Pero mientras miraba a los ojos marrón sabía que ella niega esta oportunidad ¿lastimarla, pero más que la verdad? Él le dio su mano y ella pinchó y por varios minutos mantuvieron las manos. Ella miró su mano y risita y él pudo sino como cómo sonaba. "Mira nuestra niña está finalmente creciendo."

"sí, ella es". "¿Celoso?" "De qué?" "De sus amigos que hace, usted no será su único foco ya." "Nunca dije particularmente disfruté siendo el objeto de su fijación, solo quiero que ella sea feliz pero pase lo que pase estaré ahí para ella. Eso es lo que mejores amigos, a uno a hacer feliz y estar allí para ellos." Kurama vieron su mano derecha cepillado su dedo en el símbolo del yang incrustado en la palma de su mano. "sí que es cierto, todavía no me respondió, pero decir la verdad." "No tenemos tiempo para discutir esto, hay una ciudad entera en peligro." "Derecho por supuesto, pero algún día que usted tiene que decirle." "No tenemos a su nada".


End file.
